


love in her eyes, bright again

by unnohrian (cuddlebros)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Hot Springs & Onsen, Lesbian Sex, Pregnant Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlebros/pseuds/unnohrian
Summary: Those closest to her noticed the lack of love in Mikoto's eyes, a longing for romance now that she was alone. Then you appear, bringing that spark back to her eyes—bringing life back to her once again.





	love in her eyes, bright again

**Author's Note:**

> This fic exists in a... UA? A universe alteration where Sumeragi is dead, but Mikoto isn't [REDACTED] by Corrin? (I know it happens early in the game, but no spoilers here!) And everyone is happy. And everything is fine. It's a Big Alteration, but stick with it!

The passing of her late husband had knocked Mikoto sideways. Her grief had been something singular, held painfully close and private as she helped her children through it; taught them to grieve, and heal, and move forward. It had been so painful an experience that she had never entertained the idea of finding another partner.

And then you came along.

Her children, most of them grown by now, had encouraged their mother to go out, to find companionship once more. To see her smile the smile they had loved when they were children, the smile of a woman in love, and content with it. At their urging, she had, reluctantly, allowed herself to date. But the spirit of her late husband, it seemed, followed her even after all these years—unsuitable suitors had the most unfortunate times on misguided dates while she tried to hide a chuckle behind her hand.

And then she went on a date with you.

As an old friend of Kaze’s, you were at least someone she knew she could trust. She allowed you to take her on a date only for the sake of the young man so desperate for her forgiveness and approval: but _wow_ , did you surprise her.

You chose to take her out for a quiet evening by one of her countries many famous lakes, to talk and enjoy each others company; a different date to those before you, who thought to impress her with expensive dinners or evenings to places far too fussy for her liking. She took note, also, of how nothing bad seemed to befall you—not even a drop of wine had fallen on your clothes. She took this as a blessing, and before long, you were courting. Seriously.

So seriously, in fact, that you soon found yourself, somehow, at a ceremony celebrating your engagement. She had proposed just a few days earlier, with the help of her children. You were to become one of their family, and you couldn’t be happier. Every time you caught her eye, you saw that sparkle of mirth and joy that had been missing for so long, according to those close to her.

You fell deeper in love with that look every time you saw it.

* * *

“Did you enjoy yourself, my love? You barely touched anything at the feast… I made sure some of your favourites were there.”

“I’m fine,” you insist.

But Mikoto notices that you can’t force conviction in your tone, and it worries her. “You aren’t—tell me, please. Are you… are you rethinking our union? You know you only have to say the word and we can postpone our engagement—”

“No, Mikoto,” you assure her. “It’s not that. It’s… you will think me foolish.”

“Probably,” she teases, but she captures your hand in hers, and guides you to look her in the eyes. “But you should tell me regardless.”

“Your children—they adore you. Even the ones that you didn’t bear, they see you as a mother, completely.”

“Yes…?”

“They may never see me in the same way.”

“They may not,” she agrees. “You would not force them to see you that way, I know you.”

“Of course I wouldn’t! But I… I still wish to be a mother. I know, I _know_ that it is selfish to insist—”

“Okay.”

“—okay?”

“If you wish to be a mother, my angel, then we shall make your wish come true.”

“You make it sound so simple, darling, but—”

“Leave it to me,” she says, and kisses you quickly. “Your happiness is all I want, [Y/N]. We’ll be mothers together. I promise.”

* * *

Your wife was an angel in public: a glowing vision in the late stages of her pregnancy. Her skin was beautiful, her hair even more luscious than it had been before—you hadn’t thought it possible for her to look more perfect, but she so loved to prove you wrong.

But when you retired to your quarters, she was something else entirely. She was uncomfortable, irritable, found it nearly impossible to get comfortable—and she wanted to jump your bones more than ever. You doted on her, of course, whether that meant massaging her feet, stroking her hair while she cried, or letting her take out all of her frustration on you; you let her do whatever helped her feel better.

“My love,” Mikoto calls to you, one evening. She had invited you to her private springs, a smaller version of the public ones the rest of the castle used. They were just as warm, and were one of the only places she could get any respite, so you were not surprised to see her there—though you _were_ surprised she hadn’t bothered with her bathing suit. “Come. I need you.”

You didn’t have to be told twice. You slip into the water, drifting close to your wife, admiring her as you did. The steam from the bath had flushed her perfect complexion, and her heavy breasts floated before her. Her long hair, always so perfect, was wet through and through, clinging to her face in places, but framing her gentle features so perfectly nonetheless. And there, under her breasts, between the hair floating in the water, was her swollen stomach.

You may have been biased, but you thought she was the most beautiful woman to ever exist.

“Have you had a good enough look, or are you going to stare at me for another hour?” she teases, when you finally reach her. She’s cheeky, and happy, and you make the most of it, stealing her mouth for a loving kiss—one where you can feel each others smiles, and the contentment you’re both feeling.

“You said you needed me, beloved? What do you need?”

“Just what I said—you.” She takes your hand and unceremoniously guides it under her bump, leading it straight to her pussy without fanfare. You’re not complaining.

She moans as soon as your fingers enter her—two, because she was needy and you could tell she was already open for you. Pregnancy had made her sensitive, so susceptible to your touch, to the point that you wished to worship her most hours of the day. You take one of her breasts—already leaking, so ready to start feeding your child—in your mouth, sucking until she starts to release some of her sweet, sweet milk, and she cries out.

“Yes! _Yes_ , there, my love, right there—”

As if she thought you would stop! Your other hand, your free hand, comes to her stomach, where her skin is stretched taut and thin and more sensitive than ever, and you caress it. The tips of your fingers trace patterns from her bellybutton around the entirety of her bump, trailing her sensitive skin below the water.

“You know my body too well at this point— _oh_ —you play me like a fiddle—oh _gods_ …”

Her voice gets louder and more lewd as you work her into a frenzy, fucking her as quickly as you can, tickling her clit with the pass of your thumb every now and then. You’re glad that these springs are so well-removed from the rest of the castle; it wouldn’t do to have a worried retainer catch their queen in such a compromising position.

“I wouldn’t be human if I could let such a beautiful woman go unsatisfied, would I?” you tease. Mikoto doesn’t seem bothered, one of her arms clasping a tethering grip on your shoulder as you make her fall apart—and you can feel by her grip that she’s getting close. “Come, my love. You know I love that face you make, come on…”

It only takes a few more moments of your fingers dancing on her stomach and your others plunging into her before she cums, clenching down on your fingers and surrounding them with wet warmth so different to the water of the hot springs. You pull them out, sucking on them and savouring the taste of her.

“You taste so good recently, Mikoto,” you tell her, moaning a little.

“And you’re getting so good at making me come that I’m debating locking the doors until the little one makes an appearance.”

“Scandalous!” You gasp, mockingly. “People might start getting ideas if we spend so much time alone together.”

“You’re my wife,” she deadpans.

“Mmh, and you’re mine,” you say, grinning as you move in for a kiss. She lets you kiss her deep and wet, lets you smile into it and smiles right back into you. “Was that enough? Do you need anything else?”

“Oh, I’m not done with you,” she assures you. “Did you think I would let you go without coming yourself?”

“Mikoto… you really shouldn’t strain yourself. Once they’re born—I promise you can do whatever you want to me when you’ve recovered, but—”

“But I’m too close,” she sighs, resting her head on your shoulder. “I understand. You’re too sweet for your own good, you know that?”

“Someone has to try and keep up with you!” You press a quick kiss to her forehead, and beam down at the sight of her. “Anyway, if we’re going for a second round, my dear, I think I’d rather have you on your back.”

“If you want me out of these springs, you’re going to have to carry me out kicking and screaming! Floating here is heaven, have you seen my ankles recently?”

“I suppose I can’t justify trying to manhandle you when you’re about to pop,” you sigh. Instead, you float to her side, resting your arms on the side of the spring and letting yourself relax. “Round two will just have to wait, then. In the meantime…”

“You want to talk names.”

“It’s not fair that you can read my mind! Did Orochi tell you?”

“She’s a diviner, not a future-seer, my love.”

“That's not what she tells me! ' _Orochi sees all..._ ' she says, and gives me that _look-_ "

"She just enjoys teasing you," Mikoto says, grinning, "because you're wonderfully fun to tease. She's really _not_ a future-seer."

"I wish she were,” you whine, “coming up with names is hard!”

Mikoto leans over to kiss your cheek. “Then stop worrying for a while, and relax with me. Or better yet: brainstorm all the ways you’re going to fuck me when round two comes around.”

“Oh, I can do _that_ —”

Your wife would be the most pampered pregnant woman in Hoshidan history; and that spark of love would never fade from her eyes, not if you had anything to do with it.

**Author's Note:**

> From a suggestion on tumblr, for a reader with a pregnant Mikoto! I'll be honest, I really like pregnant characters, though I've never written one myself. This was a fun challenge, and though it's a little shorter than normal, I'm a lot happier with how this one turned out!
> 
> If you see any mistakes or problems with characterization or anything, please let me know! Comments, suggestions, and (constructive!) criticism are all welcome, and the easiest way to get them to me is at cuddlebros.tumblr.com/ask, where I answer everything (and if your suggestion isn't answered in like, a day, I just didn't get it!). You can also see suggestions from other people that I'm working on there, (and a link to my ko-fi, now) too!


End file.
